peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 December 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-12-16 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Selected dance/international tracks available on recording. Tracklisting completed with reference to Lorcan's Homepage * Sessions *Livingstone only session, recorded 31st October 1995. *Wedding Present #11, recorded 3rd December 1995. Available on John Peel Sessions 1992-1995 CD, 1998 (Cooking Vinyl COOK CD 146) ''and The Complete Peel Sessions ''6xCD, 2007 (Castle CMXBX 1447) (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Dreadzone: Little Britain (More Rockers Mix) (12" - Little Britain) Virgin VST 1565 # $ *Grifters: Covered With Flies (album - Ain't My Lookout) Sub Pop SP 337 *Wedding Present: Sports Car (session) *Space DJz: Hornsey Rise (v/a album - London Underground London) Kickin KICK 31 # $ *Livingstone: Gangstar (session) *Light Crust Doughboys: Did You Ever Hear A String Band Swing (album - String Band Swing Volume 2) Longhorn KK 009 $/& *Sewing Room: Broken Life Waltz (album - And Nico) Dead Elvis DE 005 *Buccaneer: Hungry (7") Penthouse PH 120 # & *Fall: English Scheme *Four Brothers: Hapana Asina Muvengi (album - Kuma Were) & *Wedding Present: Love Machiner (session) *Drone 2: Subvert (12") Kickin' KICK 59 # & *Lonnie The Cat: I Ain't Drunk (album - Ike Turner & His Kings Of Rhythm - Rhythm Rockin' Blues) Ace CDCHD 553 & *Livingstone: Flirt (session) *Livingstone: Call Around (session) *Kirlian: No You Can't Have It (album - Chicken Wings & Fried Beef Rice) Disko B DB 40 # & *Super Deluxe: Johnny's Gone Sleddin' With Queen (7" - Elextric Holiday) Tim/Kerr TK957112 *Inca Eyeball: Death Of A Mischievous Creature (7" - I've Just Come In Off The Boat) Fusetron FUSE 013 *Tunic: Like A Flat Out Gulliver (album - Ride My Foot) X-Ten X10 01 *Mack Macaire: ? (album - Souci Y A La Vie) Jimmy's Productions *Wedding Present: Drive (session) *Simon "Bassline" Smith: Jungle (Bizzy B Remix) (12" - Intent) Rogue Trooper DBMTR30 & *Livingstone: Female Self (session) *Hot Butter: Skokian (v/a album - Incredibly Strange Music Vol.II) Asphodel ASP 0951 & *Balloon Guy: Anodize (2x7" -Boogie, Rock) Generator G 19 *Midas & Vinylgroover: You Take Me Away (split 12" with DJ Fade - You Take Me Away / Music Is My Life (Remix)) Happy Vibes Recordings HVR 006 @ & *Badgewearer: Inkwell Disaster Fund (album - A Toy Gun In Safe Hands Guided Missile GUIDE 5 *Bo Diddley: Hush Your Mouth & *Wedding Present: Go Man Go (session) *Livingstone: Follow Me Around (session) *Laughing Buddha: Infinite Depths (12" - Infinite Depths / Andromeda) TIP Records TIP 009 & Tracks marked # available on File 1 and @ on File 2 '''and $ on '''File 3 '''and & on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Dat_099_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *2) 1995-09-08-12-30 Peel Late 1995.mp3 *3) 1995-12-xx Peel Show LE262 *4) 1995-12-xx-1996-01-xx Peel Show LE263 ;Length *1) 04:05:03 (00:27:31 to 48:35) *2) 01:17:16 (00:18:34 to 00:24:51) *3) 1:33:57 (from 1:22:38) *4) 1:33:33 (to 17:53, 52:17-1:23:05) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Max-dat. *2) Many thanks to Weatherman22. Peel_Late 1995. *3) Created from LE262 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1995 Lee Tape 262 *4) Created from LE263 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1995 January 1996 Lee Tape 263 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mediafire *3,4) Mooo *5) https://www.mixcloud.com/peteseaton/the-john-peel-show-161295-unpeeled-reconstruction/ Category:1995 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes